


Oliver asks Felicity about her Goth phase

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF#42 Oliver and Felicity are at Donna's and Oliver is curious about how Felicity got into goth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver asks Felicity about her Goth phase

They were still at her mother’s house in Vegas. Oliver was getting use to the all around pink, it was more in line with the Donna he knew than the doom and gloom dark room he and Felicity were sleeping in was to the Felicity he knew. Let’s face it Nanda Parbat was lighter than her bedroom

“Felicity, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“It’s about your past.”

She steady herself taking a deep breath and nodded.

“How did you get to be goth? I mean, I thought you were the light kind of goth but now I see I was wrong.”

“Yeah. I was deep in goth, dark all around.” she smile to herself a bit but it was a sad smile “You know I was a lonely girl, right?”

“I figured as much.”

“I was. I was the kind of girl everyone walks away from. It started to happen right after my dad left.”

He could just see it in his head. From that point on, the little girl she was thought nobody wanted her. He felt for the little girl he never knew but that had turn into the amazing woman he love and wanted to keep forever.

“I was trying so hard to fit in but I just didn’t do enough. It was never enough. I did their homeworks, I passed the correct answers for the tests but I was always like a non-entity a computer of sorts.”

He walked up to her and sit by her side. She cuddle on his chest like she loved to do but didn’t falter.

“At home… well… look around, so much pink, I started to hate pink, I started to want to get out. Not like my dad. I would never do that to anyone. But get out of being Felicity Smoak.

At the time I was finding out what internet was. I knew all about networks and getting into systems but the public side of the internet I only started to explore then. I found a lot of blogs for girls wanting to change their lives but digging deeper I found they were older than me, with different problems.

Then one day I found this blog. People just like like me, girls just like me and I started reading and it was a different world far away from the girly pink that was drowning me. They didn’t want to escape the world they just have a all culture that allowed you to belong to it alongside the regular world. And I found myself in love by the music, the art, the diversity. I started to dress and use dark makeup, I revamp my room. My mom was shocked, at first, but then she accepted it. I still didn’t have friends in real live but I felt like I belonged.

Than at MIT I found a few others there like me. They were fun to be around and we did share the culture even if that wasn’t enough for me to be friends with them. Cooper had showed up and I was so totally smitten. I loved him so very much.”

Oliver started to feel uncomfortable and he must have moved or gave her another physical sign for she just stop and lift her head to lock her eyes on his.

“Sorry. You know the rest. I fell of the Goth wagon when I lost Cooper and I never got back to it. Except now for with the room.”

“Felicity was Cooper your first love?”

“He was my first boyfriend, yes. The first…”

“I get it.”

Felicity laugh “Oliver it was a long time ago.”

“And after Cooper?”

She rather not answer that.

“You sure you want to this? Now? In my mom’s living room?”

“Yes.” It was a good enough time and being her mother’s living room was a plus in his book. By the next day they would be out of here and he wouldn’t have the room to remind him of all the men she had before him.

“I was in a bad shape after Cooper. I was in mourning I couldn’t cope with his absence. I changed myself, yet again, to just the opposite of what I was before and focus on getting through MIT. My mom needed me working, she never told me that but I knew. I just didn’t have time and friends were scarce, as always. Then one day you walked into my office at QC and you know everything from then on.

“That’s it? No one in between?”

“One, two not relevant I really can’t even remember their names, didn’t loved them. And then I did have feelings for Barry and Ray.”

“Not relevant...”

“Yes not relevant, Oliver. There was only one relevant… you.” He felt her finger on his chest.

“So no goth boyfriend lurking in the shadows waiting to jump out and kill me?”

“No. Well unless Lestat decides to come back from his trip to Europe.”

“Wait? Who?”

Felicity laugh. A basic goth reference and he was totally at lost.   


End file.
